


Unsolved & Insecure

by RaspberryBrain



Series: Never Crush on a Luthor [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Self Confidence Issues, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryBrain/pseuds/RaspberryBrain
Summary: We really don’t need to talk about arch enemy sex dreams. Cuz they don’t happen. Ever.





	Unsolved & Insecure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tim Luthor: An Oral Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331908) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [moonling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling). 
  * Inspired by [Pilot: Pendulum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294565) by [Vodka112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112). 



> Everything before the separating dashed line has barely any consequence to the following story and you can skip it. I kept it in because I thought others might enjoy the cracky-ness of it like I did. It was written directly after bingeing the cheese filled pastry that is the CW Supergirl show.

9:13 PM:

“You’ve reached the phone of Kara Danvers. Please leave your name number and a short message after the beep. Messages that are accompanied by song will be returned with higher priority. Thanks!”

 

_*BEEEP*_

 

“Kara! I need a favor! I sort of ended up being transported to another dimension because of this thing I thought was a taco stand but was actually a cleverly disguised super-villain plot, and the Titans really like tacos too as it turns out so they also ended up getting teleported. There were some like, cage matches or something and we deposed a tyrant, which is extra cool because his wife ended up being really badass and all for starting up a democracy and she knew all his account passwords to the nukes and stuff – That’s how we met actually, she was in the prison with us. Totally hot too, you know, for a chick covered in fur… anyway we’re back and the Titans are having a movie night and I was thinking maybe I could stay if Super-Parents thought I was actually staying with you for the night. Plus it’s not like I can get into more trouble than I already did with the inter dimensional person-trafficking and revolution and such, so if you could call Clark and tell him that – not the Titans part the part about me staying with you – I’d really owe you one. Thanks!”

 

9:45 PM:

Text from Kara: _that wasn’t in song. I resent being asked to put my butt on the line for not-singing._

 

9:52 PM:

Text from Kon: _i’ll buy you potstickers if u do this_

 

Text from Kara: _w/ what income ??_

 

Text from Kon: _pleeeeeeeeees <3_

 

10:01 PM

Text from Kara: _Clark’s being a jerk anyway. prms to watch something with a terrible romance subplot for me?_

 

Text from Kon: _THANK YOU! we r 10min into the first thor movie. that count?_

 

Text from Kara: _NO that doesn’t count! they r adorable!!! HOW do you not sympathize w/ the alien on earth looking 4 both the approval of his family + the affection of the serious scientist w/ a super hot level of dedication to her work??_

 

Text from Kon: _dude they met like 2 days ago. agree to disagree_

 

Text form Kara: _where are you learning these terrible concepts??_

 

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

 

It turns out that being inter-dimensionally kidnaped, eating tacos after all and then binging on scy-fi movies (and one hugely disturbing documentary about _real_ science) got Kon in a bed and snoring faster than pretty much anything. Luckily the Titans had extra everything. Extra sheets because there were people here that actually like, bleed on them and needed replacements in the middle of the night when their stitches broke. Extra mattress for alternately guests, training exercises, and forts. Extra rooms in case someone had a bad dream and broke theirs. It was totally great and only semi-disturbing. Very comfortable as well.

 

Very, very… There was a dull poke at Kon’s arm, the one he was leaning on the graffitied library table. He ignored it. It’d been a long day and he deserved a nap already! The Titans were all asleep and he bet nobody was bothering them. The poke came again, and again. He swatted at it, but didn’t make contact. “Not like I’m having fun either” Tim said, disgruntled. “hnn?” Kon turned his head, which felt strangely heavy to see his tutor frowning at him. “If you don’t pay attention they’ll all think I’m not doing my job.” Well Kon didn’t want that. He straightened in his chair, although he kept closing his eyes by accident. Another pencil poke to his arm. _Stop that_ he thought, but couldn’t remember how to say. He took the pencil so it would stay still at least. “You’ve passed test one: motor skills. Now all you have to do is get to grade level in basic math.” Kon crinkled his forehead. _I know. I'm trying._

 

“Is this what it looks like when Superboy really tries?” Kon swings his head up but he’s dizzy and it takes a minute to focus on Tim in his harsh black Kevlar, cruel look on his face. “Guess I bet on the right horse didn’t I? You can’t trust a Luthor, but the additional IQ points really spice up the equation.” Kon’s mouth tasted bitter and his limbs heavier than a frign’ moon, hard to move. What he was hearing should have made him mad, made him want to lash out at this jackass who didn’t care what he helped Luthor do to the world. He felt more like crying, like reaching out for the other boy and telling him that he could be smart too, really could, it would just take some work, even if he didn’t know how to start. Tim didn’t need to stay with Luthor and the way things were. He was smart like Luthor, he was mean too, but… Krypto liked him and that counted for something, right?

 

“Are you solving the problem or not?” _Oh, right._ Kon looked down at the paper and… shit. He couldn’t read it. If only the numbers and letters would stay still maybe he could at least answer the questions _wrong_. “It’s easy,” Tim leaned over Kon’s shoulder to tap the paper, stilling a multiple choice squiggle. “You don’t know all the variables, but you know the laws. You know what they’re all naturally meant to do.” Kon can smell the kevlar of the other boy’s body armor, weird next to the sugary tang of Zesti on his breath. Kon exhaled shakily, _I’m really not sure about that._

 

“Then go with your gut.” Tim’s hand slid off the desk to Kon’s stomach. The hitch in his breath must’ve been so obvious with only the thickness of his t-shirt between them. “What do you feel, Connor?” The hand brushes over fabric, lower and lower. “Don’t you know the right thing to do, Superboy?” Kon shutters when Tim palms him through his jeans. Too close, too close even for a guy with invulnerability. Letting a Luthor feel him up was a terrible idea, but stoping the pressure of Tim’s hand and the warmth of him pressed against Kon’s side somehow seemed like a much worse idea. Tim’s mouth was hot against his ear, sucking at the lobe and sending that strange buzzing across his skin, the feeling of being touched by someone else in a way Kon couldn’t predict. The whisper only made the sensation stronger, “What should we do, Kon?” 

 

“I don’t care what we _should_ do.” Kon spit the words out before he knew what they were. Tim grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.” Tim fisted a hand in the neck of Kon’s shirt and spun him around. Kon’s back hitting the table knocked the wind right out of him. The other boy was _so_ strong. Just like _before_. One of Tim’s knees was on the table crossing over Kon’s body and it was the hottest thing in the world. Tim moved like a jungle cat, something lithe, powerful, and dangerous as he crawled over Kon, dragging the ruff fabric of his tac vest over the soft cotton of Kon’s t-shirt, and then over skin as it rode up. Kon shivered feeling each of the pockets and clips that Luthor Jr. always pulled those tiny little super-destructive tools from. At least one of them was lead lined. He knew because he hadn’t felt the kryptonite jarring his entire nervous system until Tim wanted him to _that time_. Tim was one of the few people on Earth who could really _hurt_ him. Kon reached up to tangle his hand in Tim’s hair and pull him into a kiss. 

 

Tim made a little sound that was just incredibly nice and rocked against Kon’s stomach, at which his dick throbbed, just to remind everybody that it wasn’t getting any attention. Tim kept moving, slowly, so so slowly and Kon could feel the erection just as painfully hard as his own and hear little panting puffs of air with each press and release. “Tim!” Kon gasped, “Please, God – oh fuck! This hurts Tim. Please, please touch me!” Tim pushed himself up so that he was sitting on Kon’s stomach, his combat gear clad ass just brushing the tent of Kon’s pants behind him. He doesn’t touch Kon but unbuckles his own belt breathing heavily. “No.”

 

“Tim, please–“ Tim is shaking his head, sweat trickling into his eyelashes and his whole face flushed. He’s jacking himself and it’s beautiful, but– “You haven’t solved the problem yet–” The statement cuts off in a cry when Tim comes on his hand and on Kon’s chest. In the half awake aftermath, Kon knows that he’s in a borrowed bed and that the sticky mess is his own. He swears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, we would now do a time skip to the next morning when the Titans are all having breakfast or more embarrassingly when Kon is trying to find a washing machine to stick his sheets in. Kon and someone else end up having sort of a deep conversation about emotional attachment to adversaries and how they’re people too, but as superheroes, we can’t just let them endanger civilians because we don’t think they’re too bad on a personal level. Maybe a bit about Kon not being sure whether Tim being with Luthor is the problem he’s supposed to solve or Tim being a better side kick than Kon himself being the problem. Lack of self-esteem, crushy confusion, all that good stuff. The reason I didn’t make another chapter like that is because I have almost no familiarity with the Titans characters. If you have ideas for that chapter it would be awesome to read them (in comment form or fic form)!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have tumlr. If anyone wants to talk that'd be fun. Do people talk on tumblr? I'm not a good millennial. RaspberryBrain.tumblr.com


End file.
